


Always in Trouble, Only the Depth Varies

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Juuken Sentai Gekiranger | Beast-Fist Squadron Gekiranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken's been told, many times, but when there's no battle to fight, no menchikatsu to eat, and he's already trained for 6 hours that day... what's he meant to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always in Trouble, Only the Depth Varies

Ken heard a noise and looked up from the keyboard. "Miki-chan?" he squeaked.

"You!" she said, advancing on him. She had fire in her voice and ice in her eyes. Ken spared a moment to wonder when he'd gotten so poetic but then he realised how close she was and that he was about to die. 

He stumbled out of the chair and backed away from her. "I'm sorry, Miki-chan! I just couldn't help it!"

"You crashed it AGAIN!" 

"I was trying to evolve Charmander!" 

"My computer is not for Pokemon! You know that!" 

"...sorry, Miki-chan?" 

* * * 

Retsu was quite surprised when he wandered into the bathroom, to find the door difficult to open. When he managed to manoeuvre it and got around the other side, only to find Ken duct-taped upside down to it with his mouth covered as well, he understood.

He considered leaving Ken there, but his conscience prevailed. "Miki's computer?" he asked, then ripped off the tape over Ken's mouth.

Ken nodded sadly. "Yeah."


End file.
